


The Courage to Dance

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Junior year, sadie's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been planning a high school au for them for like a few weeks now. Here's one scene from it! They're juniors in this and all going to Gravity Falls High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courage to Dance

"-And then it just caught fire! There wasn’t even a spark or anything!" Mabel waved her hands to make her point, making the girl walking next to her laugh. "I’m telling you, Paz, Chemistry is where surprise explosions happen."

"I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to make sure it _doesn’t_ catch fire, Mabel.” Pacifica smiled up at her taller friend.

Mabel only laughed, “Where’s the fun in that?” There was a pause before Mabel asked, “Soooo, you got anyone special you’re asking to Sadie’s?” Mabel nudged Pacifica lightly with a smile.

"Actually, yeah I do." Pacifica smiled at her friend. "You?"

Mabel nodded animatedly. “Yeah! I’m still figuring out how to ask him though. Should I go with a card or a banner?”

Pacifica’s heart sank. _’Him? Of course it’s a him. This is the Mabel that had a boy crazy phase when she was 12. Of course it’s a him.’_ She jumped slightly when she realized Mabel was waving her hand in front of her face and saying her name. “I’m sorry Mabel, I just remembered I promised to help Tiffany with her homework. I gotta go.”

"Um, okay. See ya later!" Pacifica quickly turned and walked away, turning down the first corner she saw. With her back against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting, her arms on her knees and hiding her face. She took a note out of her pocket that simply read, "you, me, Sadie’s?" Crumpling it up, she threw it to the other side of the hall before hiding her face again. It was stupid to even try now anyway. Might as well avoid the pain of asking and just not go to the dance. She wouldn’t have to watch Mabel and the boy dancing the night away then. He’d say yes to her of course. Who would say no to Mabel Pines? She was kind, funny, a little eccentric sure but that was part of her charm. Pacifica sighed. Yeah, being in love with one of your best friends sucks when she has no idea that you are.

"You missed the trash can." A voice made her head snap up. She saw Dipper standing there, uncrumpling the note. She looked away as he read it, sitting down next to her. "I’m gonna go out on a limb and say whoever you were asking didn’t say yes."

"I didn’t even get to ask. They’re asking someone else. I’m not petty enough to ask someone who’s into someone else." Pacifica mumbled.

She hears him suck in a breath, “Oh, bad luck.”

"Yeah, that’s an understatement." She snorts, hugging her knees closer.

"I say you should still go to the dance. I’ll go if you go, so it won’t be as awkward." When she didn’t reply, he added, "Plus, you might be able to get a dance with her."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with irritation. “What makes you think-“

"Pacifica, you’re my best friend. You think I wouldn’t notice who you’re crushing on?" He smiled. "Plus it’s my sister, so that makes it even easier."

Pacifica groaned, hiding her face again. “Please don’t tell her.”

Dipper scoffed. “Of course I won’t. I’m not that much of an asshole.” Pacifica looked up at him with a small smile. He rubbed her back slightly as he continued, “I still say you should go. Funny things happen in this town. The dance might just turn out to be special for you after all.” He stood up, offering her his hand. “C’mon. I’ll walk you home.”

She stood up, flicking his signature hat back, “Thanks, nerd.”

He fixed his hat before ruffling her hair. “Anytime, shorty.”

* * *

It had been three days since then, a week until the dance. Pacifica repeatedly tapped her pencil against her AP Calculus book, irritation quickly bubbling in her. Just as she slammed the book closed, her phone next to her lit up with a text. Glancing over, she read, “SOS I’LL BE OVER IN 5.”

She groaned, slowly rolling off her bed. This was just what she needed with a big test tomorrow, one of Mabel’s antics. She made her way downstairs, pausing by the door to count to five, then opened the door. Mabel was standing there, her fist raised to knock, and smiled. “Paz! I need some help!”

Leaning against the door frame, Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “With?”

"I need just one more person to help hold the banner for my Sadie’s ask. We’re going to surprise Mermando right before he starts swim practice!" Mabel nearly bounced in place, grinning.

Pacifica sighed to herself. That’s right, Mabel was asking the swim captain who everyone called Mermando. It was such a stupid nickname too. “No.”

Mabel’s smile fell. “Please Paz? It’ll only take like 5 minutes!”

"I already said no." Pacifica crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Paz, c’mon. Why not?"

"Because I don’t want to help you ask Mermando to Sadie’s with some stupid banner." Pacifica turned to head back inside and close the door when Mabel spun her around by the shoulder.

"What’s going on with you? I haven’t seen you in three days. You haven’t texted me at all and now you’re refusing to help with this? Something’s up, Paz, and I intend to find out what. So, tell me." Mabel furrowed her eyebrows

"I just don’t want to help you make your stupid thing alright?" Pacifica bristled, swiping Mabel’s hand off of her. "Just go home and do it yourself."

"Why are you acting like an uptight bitch again?" This time, Mabel bristled.

Pacifica’s eyes grew hard and she stepped back into her house. “At least I’m not being an obnoxious brat! Just go home Mabel.” With that, she slammed the door closed. A frustrated Mabel kicked one of the rocks along the drive way as she stomped back home. A frustrated Pacifica stormed up into her room and screamed into her pillow.

It was another hour until Pacifica got another message on her phone.

Nerd Lord Dipper (7:30 pm): _What did you say to her?_

Pacific Ocean (7:31 pm): _why do you assume it was me?_

Nerd Lord Dipper (7:31 pm): _Because Mabel just ranted for an hour about how you’re shutting her out_

Nerd Lord Dipper (7:31 pm): _So what happened?_

Pacific Ocean (7:32 pm): _i may have called her a brat. she kept bugging me about asking “mermando” to the dance._

Nerd Lord Dipper (7:32 pm): _Pacifica_

Pacific Ocean (7:32 pm): _yeah i know i know_ _i messed up. just… apologize to her for me? i gotta get back to work._

Nerd Lord Dipper (7:33 pm): _Sure, but you should talk to her too. I can only help so much, you know._

Pacifica only read the message and set her phone down on hernight stand. Calculus never looked so appealing before. _  
_

Nerd Lord Dipper (7:38 pm): _Just talk to her before the dance._

* * *

The night of the dance came and she didn’t. If there’s one thing Pacifica is good at, it’s avoiding problems.

That’s how she found herself sitting in her room the night of the dance, grumbling into her pillow. “Stupid Mermando…” With a long groan muffed by her pillow, she faintly heard her phone go off again.

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:14 pm): _Did you hear about what happened?_

She rolled her eyes before responding.

Pacific Ocean (9:15 pm): _care to elaborate?_

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:16 pm): _He ditched Mabel. Apparently he had a previous arrangement with someone his family was setting him up with or something. He didn’t tell Mabel. She’s still at the dance though._

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:20 pm): _Alone_

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:20 pm): _Without any of her best friends_

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:20 pm): _Since Candy and Grenda aren’t going_

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:27 pm): _Do I really have to spell it out for you?_

Pacifica Ocean (9:27 pm): _Shut up dork, i’m getting ready_

In the Mystery Shack, Dipper smiled slightly at his phone. Things were going according to plan.

* * *

It was only when Pacifica arrived at the school’s gymnasium, ticket in hand, that she realized she had no idea where to go from there. There she was, wearing a knee length sea foam dress.

With a deep breath, she whispered, “Fuck it.” Barging through the doors, she scanned the crowd, quickly finding Mabel to the side. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress.

She marched over, grabbing a slightly confused Mabel’s hand and pulled her to the dance floor. “Pacifica? What-“

Pacifica turned to face her. “Just shut up and dance with me.”

With smiles on their faces, they did just that.

It was only when they were walking home that Pacifica finally answered Mabel’s questions. The last of which was said as she kicked a pebble down the side walk, “So, what changed your mind about coming?”

Pacifica paused, biting her lip. “What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone?” She looked at her before continuing, “Besides, I wanted to ask you to this dance anyway, so.”

She felt Mabel’s hand intertwine with her own. Swinging their hands lightly, Mabel replied, “Well, I’m glad you came. I had fun.”

Pacifica smiled at her. The rest of their walk was in comfortable silence.

* * *

Their first date was a week later.


End file.
